Awry - El Torcido
"Se oye el trinar de un piano lejano, hipnótico, un deslizar de teclas, un tocar de lazos, un leve murmullo, una brisa gélida; escalando por la espalda... una sombra a tu espalda, un silencio, un trinar, un violín, un piano, luego, la nada... dejas de existir". Le he llamado "Décimo Trinar" (The Tenth Trinitarian). No hay rastro en la web -hasta ahora-. Mi familia es bastante vieja, encontrando sus raíces en Alemania, más o menos en el siglo XIX-XX. El 13/9/2013, mi familia y yo tuvimos que hacer un viaje para visitar a mi bisabuelo, un viejo bastante duro y longevo. Ya con ochenta y nueve años de edad, nacido el 7 de febrero de 1924, necesitaba un cuidado constante, y mi abuela, también longeva y trabajadora, se dispuso a cuidar de él. Como jamás lo había visto antes en mi vida, decidimos viajar. Fue en su casa donde encontré el libro. Parecía un diario, viejo y dañado, sucio y descuidado, lleno de polvo, yaciendo en el olvido. Como pequeño ladrón que era, lo envolví en la chaqueta que tenía, argumentando como excusa que tenía calor. Pasamos la noche todos juntos, mi abuela, mi mamá y mis dos tías. Había escondido ese libro viejo muy bien para que nadie lo encontrara y me juzgara de ladrón. Volvimos de Cochem, Alemania, a nuestra vieja casa, que por algún otro motivo, no quiero divulgar. Me salí con la mía, llevándome ese libro a punto de descocerse. Cuando por fin estaba solo, pude abrirlo, en él, al principio, la fecha de escritura, aunque sólo se podía ver "18**", puesto que el papel yacía quemado. Debajo, un nombre: Björn Conrad Heim. Y, después de dos años de tener ese libro pudriéndose en mi ático, me propuse a averiguar quién era él. Busque por páginas como "https://familysearch.org/", pero no encontré nada al respecto, así que deduje que no debía ser alguien importante, claro estaba. Pero lo que me había atraído a robar ese libro, aparte de estar en alemán, era que parecía un libro de paganismo, es decir, magia o como lo diría la iglesia, "brujería". Hay que recordar que creo en todo lo esotérico, en Dios, en los demonios, y en todo eso, pero la iglesia, bueno, no es que hubiera simpatizado jamás con ella. Aparte de eso, me hice con una traducción del libro, del alemán al inglés, y del inglés a mi lengua madre, el español. Parecía contener una especie de ritual hacia un ser, Schief o Schräg, que traducido es Awry (Torcido). Este es el supuesto ritual: Consta de dos ofrendas, una propia y una ajena. Necesitas aparte de ello, velones, uno negro, un rojo y uno blanco, junto con una vela delgada, igualmente blanca. La vela delgada blanca representa a Schief. El velón negro es donde la "ofrenda" ajena es puesta, ésta puede variar (cita del libro.: A f''eather of a black rooster would be the ideal, feather of a duck also works, feather of a crow, if you see it, take it, that would be the perfect''). "Una pluma de un gallo negro sería lo ideal, una pluma de pato también funciona, una pluma de cuervo, si lo ves, tómalo, eso sería perfecto". El velón blanco te representa. El velón rojo es donde la sangre debe ponerse. Ya que esto era brujería, se debía intentar obtener algún objeto del que iba a ser maldecido o peor. Para resumir la cita del libro, la sangre debía: del labio inferior, de las piernas -sacada con una aguja-, y la piel que hay entre el dedo pulgar y el dedo índice. Lo más arduo vendría después. Debes hacer un muñeco, de preferencia con ropa tuya, sin rostro ni nada. Schief lo tomará como juguete. La protección no es muy útil, pero puedes usar círculos de sal, talismanes, etc. También, en una pequeña parte del libro, página 113, puedes recitar "Im Namen des Vaters, im Namen des Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes", que es el "En nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo" en alemán. Por último, el muñeco debe estar relleno de arroz, sal (no refinada), algodón, cera de la vela y el velón blanco, y saliva. Hecho esto, es hora de que Schief juege. Las condiciones del ambiente deben ser: Donde la luz sea muy baja, sitio amplio donde puedas sentarte, lejos de personas. Únicamente deben ser tú y el muñeco. Las horas en que lo juegues, junto con la fecha no importa, después de todo, es brujería. Si optas, puedes jugarlo en: Un bosque apartado y sin personas o una casa sin habitantes. Hay que aclarar que Schief es paciente, y que consecuencias no son buenas. Si es dirigido a una persona, o si el rito ha fallado, Schief esperará, causará accidentes, aunque no mortales, incitará al suicidio, pues es la forma más jugosa de obtener a alguien, causará pobreza y más. Pero a cambio, si lo haces bien, sentirás el placer de haberlo hecho. Así de simple. Aunque a veces piensa que los que juegan son agrios, sí, que son "Sauer", así que, o no juegan o se libran de las consecuencias. Los pasos son: Posiciona los velones enfrente de ti, luego la vela delante del velón blanco. Luego quema lo que sería el rostro al muñeco y di: "Juguemos, juguemos, estaré torcido cuando acabemos". No importa decirlo en español, inglés o alemán, sirve, creo. Tira el muñeco detrás de la vela blanca. Cierra los ojos y bajo ninguna circunstancia los abras, no te pasará nada malo, sino que se irá, y no podrás jugar. Atento a los sonidos debes estar, pues son de utilidad. Aplaude nueve veces y al noveno aplauso di: "Torcido estaba, torcido está, el décimo trinar sonará", y aplaude una vez más, entonces, la vigilia habrá empezado. Puedes terminar cuando quieras, pero no deberás acabar en poco tiempo. Una vez el juego haya acabado, tres cosas podrán haber pasado: Jugó contigo y el muñeco ya no está o está lejos de donde lo dejaste. La vela se apagó y entonces jugó. Y por último, nada. Entonces el juego habrá acabado, claro, puedes esperar a que juegue. Para salir del juego, debes decirle: "undécimo trinar, torcido estará". Apaga las velas, excepto el velón blanco. Duerme con este durante la noche, y por ninguna razón la apagues, pues te seguirá y esperará. En cuanto al muñeco, lo deberás quemar con las últimas luces del velón blanco, y luego deshacerte de él. Cuando el sueño tome partida dentro de ti, podrás preguntarle. Quizás responda, quizás no. Categoría:Rituales Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Brujería/Hechicería